


Infinity Dreams

by chevalierene



Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [11]
Category: Casanova - Takarazuka Revue, Mugen Dreams - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Crossover, F/M, I dunno man my brain just went for it, M/M, spider hand imagery, weird af dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene
Summary: Casanova has some really crazy dreams that may or may not be prophetic.
Relationships: Antonio Condulmer/Giacomo Casanova, Giacomo Casanova/Beatrice, Rosalia Condulmer/Giacomo Casanova
Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747363
Collections: Guess the author: Hanagumi round





	Infinity Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Takarazuka prompt for maximum of 500 words involving a show from Flower Troupe (Hanagumi) with flowers being optional
> 
> This is basically a blend of various scenes from the revue Mugen Dreams that have Asumi Rio in them except it's Casanova experiencing the events

Casanova never considered dreams to be prophetic or filled with warnings about future events but recently he could not help but think that perhaps there was a little more to them than he thought.

His dream started out fairly normal as he was making out with a beautiful woman, though he did not know who she was until he opened his eyes. To his fascination and horror it was none other than Lady Condulmer. She laughed hollowly as he felt his hands begin to burn like the sensation of thousands of tiny spiders crawling along his skin. She had tricked him by making him inhale a potion that made his fingers grow long and spindly.

“You are now my little spider lover,” the witch told him, planting another kiss on his lips and pushing him onto the bed forcefully. Casanova quickly rolled away avoiding another one of Lady Condulmer’s magical kisses and bounded out the nearest window.

The next thing he knew he was in a futuristic underground world face to face with someone he could only assume to be a past rival who resembled a demon wolf? The demon wolf was protecting a young girl who carried a basket of white and black roses. Casanova fought the demon wolf over the young girl but was sorely defeated. He fell expecting to hit the ground but instead he continued falling for what felt like an eternity before he found himself in the middle of Venice’s Carnevale.

Upon his arrival two smiling jesters greeted him. One of them looked familiar but he could not place where he had seen him before. He was led over to a stage in the middle of the street upon which sat a limp woman dressed in a violet dress. Casanova reached out to touch her hand and she became animated immediately, but upon looking closer into her eyes Casanova saw  _ Beatrice _ looking back at him. 

“Beatrice!” He cried as he hugged her. She pulled away in a playful gesture, laughing. Casanova chased after her, embracing her but not being able to kiss her before she would tease him and turn away again. Then, one of the smiling jesters grabbed Casanova from behind, pulling him farther away from Beatrice who had landed in the arms of the other smiling jester. Casanova saw now that it was actually Lord Condulmer in disguise.

“Let her go!” Casanova cried.

A clawed hand reached around and gripped Casanova’s throat.

“Spider Lover, do you want to become a living doll like her too?” Lady Condulmer threatened in his ear.

Casanova yanked the witch’s hand away but Lord Condulmer had already taken Beatrice away from him. She was gone. Casanova lunged at him but Lord Condulmer seized his waist and bewitchingly brought Casanova’s lips to meet his own.

Casanova awoke with a start and panted heavily. “Beatrice,” he gasped. He knew now that he had to stop the Condulmers at all cost and save the woman he loved.   
  



End file.
